Strawberry Shortcake
by sleepy queens
Summary: Family is not an important thing, it's everything. Drabbles about the extended Weasley family.
1. Birthday Surprise: Potter-Weasleys

**Title: **Birthday Surprises  
**Characters: **Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily

* * *

"Happy Birthday mummy! Happy birthday, happy birthday!"

Lily Luna barreled down the stairs, her brothers following close behind. Ginny smiled.

The tiniest Weasley-Potter latched onto her mother's legs. Albus hugged her from the other side, but James just stood in from of her, grinning impishly, hands behind his back.

Ginny smiled at her eldest. Thought he was already too cool to hug Mum, huh?

"Get over here, James Sirius," she called, holding her arms out.

"But I can't give you a huge without dropping your present!" James said, revealing what he had been holding behind his back- a cardboard box, decorated with clumsily drawn snitches and owls in red and gold and pink. Ginny beamed in surprise. She had no idea the kids were already old enough to be giving _her_ presents.

"Open it, Mummy!"

Ginny obliged. Inside the box was a yellow paper crown, obviously carefully crafted by little hands with no magical help.

"It's because you're the queen, Mum," Albus said solemnly.

"Which means I'm a princess," Lily said with equal seriousness.

Ginny laughed and grabbed all her children in a bear hug before putting on the crown. She loved being a mother.


	2. Last First Letter: Roxanne

**Title:** The Last First Letter  
**Characters:** Roxanne

* * *

Dear Mummy,

I'm in Ravenclaw! I'm pretty sure Freddie or someone already told you that, but I thought it'd be nice to say it myself. That means Molly is my prefect and I'm really happy because she's so nice all the time (not like Albus who's kind of boring and will probably try and make the Gryffindors follow all the rules all the time).

Also I made a new friend! Her name is Celia and she's in Ravenclaw too. She's really good at drawing and made lots of funny pictures of the professors. There's one where Professor Chang is picking her nose and all of us thought it was wicked. She's super fun and makes me laugh all the time! I bet Dad would like her. Oh, and her parents are Muggles so she's never been to WWW so do you think Dad could send me some stuff to share with her? I already showed her everything I brought with me and she thinks it's super cool!

Oh, and is Daddy sad? He said that since Freddie's in Hufflepuff I would definitely be in Gryffindor like you guys. Don't tell him if it'll make him sad (but he should be happy because maybe this means I'll end up super ridiculously smart like Dominique).

Anyway, now that I finally wrote you a letter please stop sending me like four letters a day. It's sort of embarassing.

Love,  
Roxanne.

P. S. Ratchaser really likes eating green crickets so you should give him those when he comes to bring you this letter!

P. P. S. I need more underwear.


	3. Home Sweet Home: Weasley-Johnsons

**Title:** Home Sweet Home  
**Characters:** Fred II, George, Angelina, Roxanne

* * *

"Daddy! Uncle Jeremy let me milk his cow! A real life cow!" Freddy screamed as he barreled into the house, looking for his father. They had spent the whole weekend on Angelina's brother's farm and the little tyke already missed his Daddy.

By the time Angelina made it inside, balancing the baby and the luggage, Freddy was securely attached to George's neck. Fortunately, he still managed to kiss Roxy and Angelina hello.

"Ewww!" Freddy exclaimed, giggling. He let go of George and ran upstairs at his full toddler speed.

"I definitely missed that little ball of chaos," George said fondly. It had definitely been too quiet when he was all by himself.

It was great having the whole family under the same roof again.


	4. Baby's First Crush: Lorcan and Luna

**Title:** Baby's First Crush  
**Character(s):** Luna, Lorcan, Lucy

* * *

"Mum, how old do I have to be before I can go on dates?"

Luna looked at her seven-year-old in surprise. She definitely hadn't expected to have this conversation so soon.

"What's made you curious about dating all of a sudden?" Luna asked serenely.

At this, Lorcan shifted and blushed a bit.

"Do you know Lucy Weasley, Mum? She's really pretty and Lana said that Alice said she'd go on the merry-go-round with me." Lorcan blurted out as fast as possible. Luckily, Luna was fluent in the language of her boys.

"Lucy is a very nice girl!" Luna said happily and went back to her cooking. Lorcan took this to mean the conversation was over and ran to go tell Lysander the good news.


	5. The Art of Cooking: Charlie, Padma

**Title:** The Art of Cooking  
**Characters:** Charlie, Padma

* * *

"You know how to cook without magic?" Charlie asked Padma incredulously. Where would a young witch even learn how to cook? He'd never seen anyone cook by hand (other than Hermione, but her parents are Muggles so it's understandable).

Padma shrugged and continued stirring.

"It's just caramelized chicken. Not that complicated at all. Oh, and my mother taught me how to cook. Preparing meals is like, a traditional ancient art or something. Did she say it shows humility? Something like that."

Charlie just shook his head in disbelief.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met."

Padma smiled. She liked men that were easy to please.


	6. Stupid Birds: AlbusScorpius

**Title: **Stupid Birds  
**Characters: **Albus/Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius stared at the psychedelic bird in Albus' arms with evident disgust.

"What the _hell."_

"It's a macaw," Albus said happily, choosing to ignore his boyfriend's obviously homicidal feelings about his new bird.

"You can't send me mail with that! It looks like a goddamn piñata! Why can't you just buy an owl like everyone else?" Scorpius hissed, trying not to make a scene (even though he really, really wanted to).

"Her name is Annabelle," Albus said with finality, walking towards the next shop on his list. Scorpius followed grumpily at his heels, muttering about dumb birds and dumb names and how he should've just taken his dad's advice and stayed away from the Potters.


	7. Holding On: PercyPenelope, Bill

**Title:** Holding On  
**Characters:** Percy/Penelope, Bill

* * *

Bill knew how hard it was to lose someone you love. Hell, the whole family still felt the empty Fred shaped space and it'd been almost five years.

But at least they hadn't had to watch it happen. Penelope's sickness was eating away at her slowly and Bill had no idea how Percy could stand watch her become smaller and smaller and weaker and weaker while maintaining any sort of composure. It was a Muggle illness and the healers couldn't do anything, so Percy had to go to those other doctors who cut open his wife and took pieces out of her and stuck other pieces back in. His little brother was a lot stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

"I have to be strong, Bill. This is all I have with her. Afterwards, I'm just going to be left with the Crest toothpaste she likes and old journal entries and a couple photographs. After she's gone, I have the rest of my life to be broken."

And Percy's his baby brother and he looks so scared and Bill can't do anything about it. Instead, he just sits next to him. All he can offer is his company.


End file.
